What Lies Behind A Mask
by Amaya Toshia and Akane Cross
Summary: Moving to a new town can be stressful. Having to make new friends and going to a new school. Yet what is you don't just have to worry about a new school and new friends. What is there was something supernatural going on? Shikaxoc Gaaxoc kibaxoc etc


Chapter 1

So I had this on my other account but took it off to edit it and I then decided to make a new account for stories with my two oc's as main character.

* * *

I couldn't believe my parents. They told my sisters and I we were moving. MOVING. They wouldn't even give us an excuse as to why. They just said pack your bags we are moving Saturday.

So now I'm in my room putting everything into boxes and bags. My clothes were already packed up and now I was going through the rest of my stuff figuring out what I wanted to keep and what I wanted to get rid of. Once I was finished with that I was putting pictures of my friends into a bag when my little sister ran into my room knocking one of the frames off my desk shattering the glass.

"Natsumi! Look what you did!"

"I didn't do anything."

"You knocked my picture frame off. Pick it up."

"No."

I got off my bed and went over to her. "I don't go into your room trashing your stuff. At least get me the broom and dustpan."

"No."

"You stupid brat if your not going to do anything then get out of my room."

"No."

"That's it." I grabbed her and dragged her out of my room. When I pushed her into the hall she turned around and slapped me. So I slapped her back and she started crying. "Your 13 stop acting like a baby." I closed the door and heard her run downstairs. I turned around and started picking up the broken pieces of glass when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and someone coming into my room. I turned around and saw my dad.

"Why did you slap Natsumi?" He asked.

"She came into my room without my permission, broken one of my picture frames and slapped me."

"Your older then her."

"And. Just because Hikari is older then me doesn't mean she gets in trouble when she does something. It's always me. They never get in trouble. Your fucking being unfair!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"No I'm sick of everything being my fault. Why don't they ever get in trouble? Why is it always when they do something and I react to it it's..." He slapped me.

"Don't talk back to me."

"Fuck off." He slapped me again. My cheek hurt but I wasn't going to stop until I finished what I was going to say. "I'm sick of everything being my fault even when it's not." When he slapped me again I fell to the ground and landed on the shards of glass but he didn't stop. He started to kick me. I just sat there and took it. After a few more kicks he stopped and left my room.

I felt tears of anger run down my face. "No one in this family cares. They don't even try to stop it." I stood up and went to my bathroom. My head and stomach hurt really bad. I started to pick the shards of glass out of my arms, and legs. They were bleeding and I could see spots of blood on the floor. I sighed as I grabbed the rubbing alcohol off of the self and poured it over my cuts. I hissed when the cuts started to burn. No matter how many times I used rubbing alcohol it still burnt when I use it. I but band-aids on the cut and cleaned the blood off of the floor. I wasn't even going to go downstairs. He would just act like nothing happened. He always did. My stomach would be sore for the next few days so I would have to be careful and not do anything to hurt it.

I went back to packing my stuff. Only thing I could do. I grabbed a new picture frame and put the picture from the one Natsumi broke into the new one. I looked at the picture. It was of me when I was in 3rd grade and my best friend then. My friends ended up moving and I forgot their name so we didn't keep in touch.

By the time I finished packing it was dinner time. Since it was Friday and all the dishes where packed up we ordered pizza. My parents both got there own large pizza and my sisters and shared one large pizza. Freaking parents are pigs. My sisters always split the pizza so it benefits them. So they both get 3 big pieces and I get 2 small pieces. Always happens that way. I don't care anymore. Once I finished eating I went back into my room. I wasn't going to talk to any of them for the rest of the night.

I moved all the bags off of my bed and put them next to the boxes. My computer was still hooked up because I wanted something to do until we had to leave tomorrow. I turned my computer on and logged into Gmail. My friend BleedingMoon was signed in so I started a chat with her.

Dark fairy: Hey

BleedingMoon: z z Z Z... I was sleeping...

Dark Fairy: Lol. how r u?

BleedingMoon: tired u?

Dark Fairy: parents r makin us move. i don't want to.

Bleedingmoon: suxs...just go with it maybe u might find some new friends to chat to instead of waking me up...

Dark Fairy: but i know you love talkin to me. even if i wake u up.

BleedingMoon:..sure I do...so watcha wearing?

Dark Fairy: i know u do or u wouldn't be talkin to me still.

BleedingMoon: but u haven't answer me yet...

Dark Fairy: i'm wearing my pjs. the black one.

BleedingMoon: sounds sexy...lol god i hate ur fam...they sux like my... wanna team up n kill them?...we can plea insanity if we get caught it work for me

Dark Fairy:half the ppl in dis town already think im insane..so it might work. we r movin to wisconsin.

BleedingMoon: pfft u should see this place i wanna kill them all and use their spines for my belts n jewerly...brb..rr...

Dark Fairy:sounds like fun.

I looked over at the clock. "Wow it's already 10."

Dark Fairy:i'm gonna get a drink so if im not talkin when you get back dont worry

I stood up and left my room. I could hear the t.v on downstairs and knew my parents were still up. My sisters were probably in their own rooms asleep or on their computer. I didn't really care. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen. At least I didn't have to go through the living room. I grabbed a glass out of one of the boxes and went to the fridge to see what we had to drink. I opened the fridge and saw some juice. I didn't really care what kind it was. I poured myself some and went back to my room. I set the glass down and got back on the computer.

Dark Fairy:k i'm bck got myself some juice.

BleedingMoon: wat r u out of blood already? n for fuck sake there cats everywhere i can even hear them right now...i want to set them all on fire...

Dark Fairy: yeah the bloods gone. i remember my lil sis old cat...im glad i let that thing out cause it would never leave me alone. cats meow too much...drives me crazy

BleedingMoon: didn't that thing never came bac after that? but unlike where ur at their everywhere ...i never talk this much in person mode... ur making me talk more then i do fuck wonder wat it be like if we meet in real life...X3 u no i could be a fat 45 yr old rapist thats balding...wanna come help find my lost puppy i think he in my house somewhere...

Dark Fairy:poor puppy...sure i'll help ya find it as long as you let me go in a week:P

BleedingMoon: sure but i can't let u go back to ur house would let u stay at mine...but u no...

Dark Fairy: yeah...my mom would probly have a heart attack also...sisters would be happy if i left

BleedingMoon: be glad ur sis arn't like my step one... u think we could take them to Wal-mart and return them...we might not get much for them though...

Dark Fairy:if we don't get enough we can make em work on the corner...my lil sis always says she does

BleedingMoon: i think that might work hell my mom would b glad to help

Dark Fairy:hey if we can make money off them y don't we do it.

BleedingMoon: bcoz my step dad would stop it coz he owns most of the corn-BleedingMoon has been disconnected-

She was disconnected. "I wonder what happened."

Dark Fairy: If you come back I'm in bed.

I turned my computer off and got into bed. I reached over and turned my alarm clock on. I had to get up at 6:30 so I could get a shower and put all the boxes into the moving van. I laid on my back so I didn't put to much pressure on my stomach and fell asleep.

* * *

R&R


End file.
